Blitzivan X Touhou Project 2
|distributor = JP EK El TV Kadsre Television Network INT Silver Bullet Television|rating(s) = EKFGR: PG MPAA: PG Eirin: PG12|release_date = May 22, 2019 (El Kadsre & Japan) May 25, 2019 (International) |running_time = 156 minutes|country = Japan El Kadsre|language = Japanese English}} Blitzivan''' '''X Touhou Project 2,' '''known in Japan as '''Blitzivan X Touhou Project: Return to Gensokyo '(ブリッツィバンX東方プロジェクト: 幻想郷に戻る Burittsu~iban ''X Tōhō Purojekuto: Gensō gō ni Modoru) is a 2019 animated crossover film between the Touhou Project franchise and the Blitzivan franchise. The film was directed by Susumu Takajima and Max Axis and written by Jun'ya Ohta and Max Axis. The film acts as both the sequel to the 2009 film ''Blitzivan X Touhou Project ''and the 2013 film ''Touhou Project: Cyber Fantasy. The film involves around Blitzivan, Reimu Hakurei, and Marisa Kirisame, as they both reunite in order to stop a revived Zerotalder from, not only avenging his creator Diabolicon but to simultaneously attempt to merge Flandre Scarlet with himself to become the Ultimate Weapon. The film was released on TV on May 22, 2019, in El Kadsre, and on May 25 worldwide, and was released on home video 2 months later. Like the first film, it was released theatrically in some countries. Plot In the ruins of the Gezahuntrix base, Zerotalder slowly crawls away from the now-destroyed base and soon finds the body of his now-dead creator Diabolicon. Zerotalder begins to enrage, promising that he'll avenge him. A vision of his creator soon appears before him, telling to Zerotalder that if he wanted to destroy Gensokyo, then he must find the entity known as Flandre Scarlet and fuse her with Zerotalder to become the "Ultimate Weapon". Back in Gensokyo, Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame are enjoying their normal lives when Marisa noticed a bright blue light in the distance. She quickly heads to the light's location and soon discovers Zerotalder reconstructing the Gezahuntrix base, but changing its appearance into a floating castle. Marisa heads back to Gensokyo and tells Reimu what she has seen. Knowing that both she and Reimu can't fight Zerotalder alone, Both of them set up a plan that would allow one person to enter Gensokyo again; Blitzivan. In Blitzivan's universe, Ray Dachi receives a message from Reimu, asking him to activate their house's dimension-hopping machine, leaving Ray left confused about how Reimu can communicate with him. Without Ivy Daichi knowing, Ray sneakily heads to their house's secret laboratory where he activates the machine and enters the portal. Ray soon arrives in Gensokyo, where Reimu and Marisa tell Ray about their new mission, to which Ray agrees to team up with them. Marisa says that when she was in the newly-formed base, she overhears Zerotalder of tracking down Flandre Scarlet, but she doesn't know what he'll do with her, leaving Ray suspecting that he'll fuse himself with Flandre. Reimu, Marisa, and Ray attempted to track down Flandre Scarlet, to which Ray finds Flandre on the plains. The trio went down to her and warned her about an enemy who is coming after her. Flandre doesn't believe in what Reimu, Marisa, and Ray said, and blames them for the death of Remilia and for the destruction of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The four of them began a fight between one another, where Flandre takes the upper hand by using the Hystrion Staff, which surprised Reimu, Marisa, and Ray, as they thought that the staff was destroyed. Their ongoing fight was soon interrupted by groups of newly-improved Robotroopers to which they decided to fight them instead. After they defeated the Robotroopers, Flandre finally believes in what Ray, Marisa, and Ray said to them and agrees to work together, despite Flandre's lack of social skills. The group arrived at Zerotalder's base, only to get ambushed by groups Robotroopers. They soon confronted Zerotalder himself, in which they all engage in a fight. During the fight, Zerotalder manages to steal the Hystrion Staff and Flandre with him, uttering a spell that will fuse Zerotalder and Flandre into one. Reimu, Marisa, and Ray attempt to stop the process but with no avail. The process is complete and now Zerotalder is more powerful than ever as he manages to beat the trio without breaking a sweat. During the fight, Zerotalder prepares to finish off Reimu using the staff, but Reimu and Marisa managed to destroy the crystal that powers the staff, causing both Zerotalder and Flandre to separate from each other. Flandre fights Zerotalder all by herself, to which she finishes off Zerotalder by throwing into the air and aggressive excessively shoots him with her powers. Soon after Zerotalder was defeated, Flandre uses the last of the crystal's powers to rebuild the Scarlet Devil Mansion, to which also revived Remilia Scarlet and Sakuya Iyazoi. As they were celebrating, the blue portal opens near them, signaling to Ray that he has to go home now. Ray waves the group goodbye and heads through it. Remilia was disappointed that she didn't get to scold Ray or threaten to kill him due to the previous events, and she was even more disappointed that Reimu and Marisa disappeared without a trace. After Ray arrives at his universe, he is soon scolded by his sister Ivy Daichi, due to him using her dimension-hopping machine without her permission. Cast Production In 2018, fans have been speculating that a sequel to the 2009 film Blitzivan X Touhou Project is being in the works. This began with a tweet that was posted by Max Axis's official Twitter account. The tweet reads that "I just finished directing Blitzivan v. Hunterbots, and considering that this was the third time we made a Technic Heroes and a Blitzivan crossover, I think I might make another crossover with a "certain bullet-hell" franchise." In October of 2018, it was announced that Jun'ya Ohta would turn down the role of director, only to be credited as a writer of the film and that Susumu Takajima would direct the film alongside Max Axis. In an interview, Susumu Takajima stated that his experience working with Max while both of them were directing Drillimation X Blitzivan was "a somewhat of a unique experience" as he said that while he and Max did had some creative differences, he still treated him fairly, and said that he was always happy to collaborate whenever Max wants to. Animation Blitzivan X Touhou Project 2 was animated by the animation department of Drillimation Studios, with El TV Kadsre Animation returning to assist Drillimation on the background plates, effects, and additional scenes, as well as the CGI for the scene where Zerotalder reconstructs and remodels the Gezhauntrix base telepathically. Music The soundtrack for the film was composed by Jun'ya Ohta, with additional music by Susumu Takajima and the Houkish electric band Tennjo Duo Project. The soundtrack was released on June 3, 2019, by E Records and Drillimation Records. Release Home media Blitzivan X Touhou Project 2 ''was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 23, 2019. Reception Critical reception ''Blitzivan X Touhou Project 2, like its predecessor, received generally positive from critics and fans of the two franchises, in which they praised its screenplay, the cast's performances, and its animation. However, critics and fans pointed out the film's connection between Blitzivan X Touhou Project and the 2013 film Touhou Project: Cyber Fantasy, in which they wondered how the two films are connected to each other.Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:Fictional animated films Category:Touhou Project Category:Bandai Namco Category:Crossovers Category:Fictional Japanese films Category:Japanese films Category:2019 films Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian films